Desde Su Juventud
by Talerico
Summary: Lance se había enamorado. Y no enamorado de cualquiera, lo hizo de una belleza, de una feroz belleza. Una que no lograría olvidar, ni siquiera después de cinco años, ni luego de una guerra intergaláctica que los orillaría a tomar las decisiones más cruentas de sus vidas. A los once años, Lance se había enamorado. (Precuela de "Excepto a Ti"/ Klance)


**Precuela de "Excepto a Ti"**

 **Advertencias:** Precuela de una obra previa titulada "Excepto a Ti" (no es necesario leerla para entender ésta, pero algunos puntos serán más claros si lee EAT primero) Descubrimiento natural de la sexualidad por parte de un menor de edad, insinuación de todos los hc que el fandom le ha achacado a Keith (todo por el bien del chiste jocoso y el guiño). Lance confunde a Keith con una niña antes de comprender que es más bi que una lengua de reptil.

 **Quiero darles agradecimientos especiales a Deina (Spacegirl) por hacer la portada de este fanfic con el fan art que hice.**

 **Y a Sthef, mi hermosa beta, que se esfuerza tanto por pulir mis trabajos, te adoro, cariño.**

* * *

 **Capítulo único:**

Desde su Juventud, él te añora.

* * *

A los once años, Lance se había enamorado.

No lo previó. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo o cuándo ocurrió.

Simplemente… pasó.

Cayó. Tan lento y sutil que, para cuando se percató, su corazón ya dolía por el anhelo que residía en él.

La primera vez que le vio, fue después de ingresar a Garrison. Lance había estado practicando para esto por _años_ desde que viera a su hermana Verónica pasear por la casa con su uniforme de la academia y desde allí, soñó con ser como ella. Era, técnicamente hablando, el menor de cinco hermanos debido a una brecha de 20 minutos que lo separaba de su hermana melliza. Estaba hambriento de algo que pudiera llamar suyo, en una casa en donde la ropa se heredaba, la privacidad se utilizaba por turnos y se compartía dos baños para nueve personas en consecuencia. Por lo que fantaseó con diversos puestos en Galaxy Garrison por años, haciéndolos su foco de juegos de la infancia.

Finalmente, se decidió por pilotaje a los nueve años, cuando Verónica le contara sobre Takashi Shirogane, un prodigio del pilotaje que había ascendido a un puesto alto sólo por su talento. El documental de Garrison y los videos de una nave caza haciendo afiladas maniobras en el aire pilotada por Shirogane, tan sólo sellaron el destino de Lance.

Él, quería ser piloto.

Fue así como Lance, desgarbado y pequeño como una bellota, trazó su futuro en función de ser el mejor aprendiz de piloto de Cuba, para así conseguir su pase a Garrison, la primera y mejor escuela cosmonáutica del mundo.

Sus padres lo alentaron, sus hermanos se emocionaron y los vecinos estuvieron maravillados. Parecía lo correcto.

—¡Enano!—la voz de Rachel desconcentró a Lance de la pantalla del viejo simulador. Su melliza se asomó a la puerta justo en el momento en que "se estrelló" contra un asteroide. A pesar de haber nacido de la misma matriz y haberse nutrido de ella al mismo tiempo, Rachel era lo que los ancianos llamaban: una "niña linda". Pecosa, con mejillas llenas y extremidades concordantes con su altura. Lance, en cambio, era otra cosa: muy delgado, bajito y desproporcionado, debido a la pubertad. Un completo foco para las burlas infantiles de su escuela.

Por lo menos, se consolaba Lance, tenían el mismo rostro.

—¡Rachel!— Lance gritó, observando con un descontento tremendo las letras de "game over", en la pantalla titilante—. ¡Estaba a punto de superar mi récord!

—Papá dice que el almuerzo está listo, y mamá llamó del trabajo para que no te quedes todo el día con tu juego o te quitará la tele— Rachel hizo caso omiso del disgusto de Lance, y balanceando su vestidito azul contoneó sus brazos, como su madre hiciera cuando estaba enfadada.

—No es un juego, es un simulador—Lance señaló al aparato con todo su cuerpo. Rachel sólo le miró con sus grandes ojos azules aburridos—. Mientras más practique, mejor piloto seré. ¡Es lo que Takashi Shirogane dice!

Para Lance, era su ídolo. Tenía posters, folletos y videos instructivos de Shirogane. Su ídolo era increíble, atlético y atractivo. ¡Lance quería ser como él algún día!

Rachel le siguió riñendo hasta que abandonó la maquina. Pero Lance nunca se arrepintió de entrenar y quedarse hasta tarde estudiando las partes esenciales de un motor. Porque él sería un gran piloto, porque él era el número 1 de la isla desde que las escuelas de cosmonáutica hicieran la primera ronda de evaluación en la región. Porque él sería el mejor de su clase, el mejor de Garrison, el sucesor de Takashi…

…fue un golpe demasiado bajo cuando, a los 10 años, Lance no calificó para el curso de pilotos caza si no para una plaza como piloto de carga.

—Cariñó—su madre le arrulló, el día en que recibiera las calificaciones. El regazo era cálido y el cuerpo, suave contra el frío de sus lágrimas que acompañaban sus sollozos y su quebrantado corazón, reconfortante—. Sé que no es lo querías, pero un piloto de carga está bien. Serás el mejor piloto de carga. Los demás niños tendrán posters de ti cuando crezcas, mi niño.

—¿Tú crees?— Lance se limpió la nariz con su brazo para mirar a su madre. Ángela lo miró con ojos cálidos y reconfortantes, pasando una mano por las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados.

—Por supuesto, ¿quién no querría una foto de mi guapo príncipe?

Obviamente, Lance le creyó. Así que no se amedrentó el día en que recogió sus maletas para entrar como piloto de carga, desfilando con su equipaje frente a todas las personas a las que les dijo que sería piloto caza hasta llegar a la estación para tomar un vuelo exprés.

Y efectivamente, Lance fue el mejor piloto de su clase, luciéndose incluso en las clases compartidas con el curso de mecánicos y pilotos caza.

El caso es que, Lance había entrado a Garrison y tal vez su gran historia hubiera terminado con ser transferido al programa de pilotos caza por su excepcional rendimiento, si _"la belleza"_ no hubiese aparecido.

Lance le llamó así, _"La Belleza"._ En español, porque sólo los altibajos sinuosos de su lengua materna podían equiparar el sublime sentimiento que evocaba el simple hecho de observarle.

Le vio por primera vez en un pasillo, siendo guiada por uno de los jefes de dormitorio hasta, suponía Lance, el ala femenina. Porque tal belleza sólo podía pertenecerle a una niña, es lo que Lance pensó. ¿Podrían culparle? La estructura fina le engañó; la piel tersa y suave, le susurró mentiras; los ojos violetas, tan perfectamente acurrucados por pestañas espesas le hechizaron, y el bonito rostro le abrumó con absoluto descaro.

Sólo bastó el breve barrido que " _La Belleza_ " hizo con su mirada, interceptando por un efímero segundo la mirada de Lance, para que Lance cayera. Y Lance tenía 11 años, Lance ni siquiera sabía lo que era _gustar_ apropiadamentede alguien.

Fue por ello que empezó a seguirle aún sin saber que lo hacía, sus ojos estaban puestos en ella cuando se la encontraba por los pasillos, alta y delgada como un cervatillo, mientras caminaba con la barbilla en alto frente a todos con la confianza de un león. Les contó a todos sobre ella, Hunk fue víctima de sus prologados monólogos sobre lo bella y misteriosa que era. Además de inteligente, por supuesto. Sólo un prodigio podía entrar a cualquier programa de Garrison dos meses después de las pruebas de admisiones finales.

Ella era maravillosa… _divina._

Ella se convirtió en su rutina.

Le observó en el comedor, en las ventanas abiertas cuando pasaba por los jardines y, finalmente, en su primera clase compartida.

Ella, con su uniforme bien planchado, tres puestos por delante de Lance y con el corto cabello suelto sobre sus mejillas, ni siquiera volteó a mirar a nadie. De hecho, no mostró una pizca de nerviosismo cuando el maestro empezó a pasar la asistencia como lo mayoría había demostrado al principio.

—Kogane, Keith.

—Presente.

Lance no fue el único que descolocó su quijada en el salón, muchos se giraron asombrados entre sus asientos, porque la voz de " _La Belleza_ " no era la fina cancioncilla que la mayoría esperaba. Fue un tono rasposo y chillón, como el de la mayoría de adolescentes varones que salían de la pubertad.

" _La Belleza_ ", era un niño.

Él estaba confundido, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Cómo alguien tan bonito podía ser un insulso niño?

A partir de allí empezaron los rumores.

—¿Escuchaste?

—¿Qué?

—El chico misterioso, Keith Kogane. Takashi Shirogane es su tutor legal, por eso entró tan fácil después de las evaluaciones. Es un colado.

—Pues yo escuché que es su hermano.

—¿Su hermano? ¿No era su padre?

—¡¿Padre?!

—Realmente pensé que era chica, ¿creen que esté en terapia hormonal?

—No, no lo está. ¿Cómo pudieron confundirlo?

— Es que es tan extraño, siempre se la pasa solo.

—Da miedo.

—Sí.

No podía ser.

A Lance _no_ le gustaban los niños.

Así fue como Lance McClain, a la tierna edad de once años, empezó su viaje para comprender algo crucial en su vida: no _solamente_ le tenían que gustar las niñas.

Obviamente lo negó al principio, encubriendo su desmedido interés por Keith bajo capas de admiración, porque él resultó ser absolutamente bueno en todo lo que se propusiera sin ningún aparente esfuerzo, apenas sudando para manejar un nivel profesional en el simulador con sólo doce años.

Lance siguió observándole religiosamente, y cuando se enteró de que la tutela legal de Keith descansaba en Takashi Shirogane, Lance sólo pudo admirarlo más, poniendo a Keith en un alto altar que él tendría que alcanzar y superar.

Un día, decidió que iba a saludarle. Estaban en la cafetería y, como siempre, Keith comía solo, en su mesa del rincón apartado, haciendo la estampa más melancólica del lugar. Lance se separó de Hunk sin una sola palabra, infló su pecho con valentía y se sentó de un golpe junto a él.

—¡Hola!

Keith había respingado, los ojos violeta bajaron hasta él y en ese momento Lance odio más que nunca su altura. Porque la diferencia era notable cuando Keith le miraba directamente a los ojos, inclinando su bonito rostro con una expresión arrugada en él.

—Soy Lance— le sonrió, su sonrisa tenía todos los dientes mudados a excepción de un pequeño dientecillo de leche que estaba pronto a aflojarse. Lance siempre fue una "flor tardía" y su dentadura había sido un perfecto ejemplo de su maduración caprichosa. Keith miró aquel diente y luego el rostro entero de Lance, casi evaluándolo. La voz del chiquillo lo retrajo de su cuidadoso análisis al hablar de nuevo— Voy en tu clase de física avanzada.

La pequeña nariz de Kogane se arrugó, mirando fijamente la mano que Lance le extendía y volteó de nuevo a su almuerzo. Lance intentó no sentirse decepcionado al retirar su mano extendida, echó un vistazo a la comida de Keith, y luego a la suya.

—Pensé que eras intolerante a la lactosa— tanteó, señalando el embase de cuarto litro abierto, en la bandeja contraria.

Keith volvió a mirarlo, con los bonitos ojos violetas entrecerrados.

—No.

Lance tragó, sintiendo la incómoda sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago al estar haciendo algo absolutamente valiente… o absolutamente estúpido.

—Entonces… ¿tampoco eres coreano? Todo el mundo dice que lo eres.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Keith inhalara y volviera a poner la cuchara en su plato, con una ferocidad en sus ojos que heló a Lance.

—¿Qué quieres?

Lance tartamudeó, el tono arisco en la voz de Keith le tomó por sorpresa. Cuando alcanzó a reunir algo de entereza para poder hablar otra vez, Keith lo paró.

—B-bueno yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí como todos tus amigos antes de ti? Pues no, no soy una niña, no soy intolerante a lo que sea y _NO_ soy cualquier cosa estúpida que tus amigos se inventen.

—Yo no-

—No necesito distracciones. Si no vas a decir nada útil, lárgate.

La cafetería entera estuvo en silencio como por arte de magia, sólo una risita burlona sonó en alguna parte, demasiado divertida de la desgracia de Lance como para guardárselo. Keith le ignoró a partir de ese momento y Lance quedó frío, pegado a su asiento con el estomago hundido, humillado y, sin saberlo, con el corazón completamente roto.

Desde aquella humillación pública, Keith descendió de ser su ídolo número 2 a su gran enemigo número 1. Las razones por las que antes lo admiraba fueron las que ahora lo impulsaban a odiarlo con cada fibra de su ser y ni siquiera sus lindas pestañas, su piel tersa, o su afilada sonrisa de suficiencia al superar a todos en los simuladores, hizo nada por cambiar la opinión de Lance.

Él _despreciaba_ a Keith.

Lance, entonces, se unió al amplio grupo de estudiantes que molestaban a Keith por ser simplemente un perfecto arrogante. Le hizo muchas veces zancadillas en los pasillos para que Keith se tropezara, se burló de sus victorias y convirtió los extenuantes monólogos que antes le regalaba a Hunk sobre lo absolutamente maravilloso que era Keith en monólogos aún más extenuantes, sobre el vil engreído greñudo que era aquel remedo de idiota.

Incluso llegó a contentarse de la pequeña riña de Keith con James Griffin, lo que hizo que ambos prodigios arrogantes terminaran en la oficina del director.

—Se lo merecen, ambos.

—Vamos, Lance. Imagínalo, ¿y si la Almirante Sanda los regaña?

—Hunk, por favor. Son los niños dorados de este periodo, si acaso recibirán una palmada en la cabeza con un " _Oh, háganlo mejor la próxima vez_ ". Ugh, estúpidos privilegiados.

Hunk tatareó, siguiendo el apresurado paso de Lance hacía los dormitorios.

—¿Esto es porque a Griffin le gusta Kogane, verdad?—soltó sin tapujos. Lance casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al parar en pleno pasillo, viendo a su amigo con los ojos abiertos y con un extraño sentimiento de inquietud en su pecho que reptaba frio hasta sus extremidades.

—¡¿Griffin QUÉ?! Primero: ¿cómo sabes eso? Segundo: ¡¿Por qué debería interesarme si a Griffin le gusta Keith?! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSEN DEL ESTÚPIDO TRASERO DE KEITH!

Un par de estudiantes cuchichearon al pasar junto a ellos, mirándolos con insidia y una pizca de diversión.

Lance no les prestó atención. Su tenso lenguaje corporal estaba enteramente dirigido a Hunk.

—Bueno, ya que estás tan satisfecho de que Gri-

—¡Responde en orden!

Hunk suspiró, cerrando los ojos brevemente mientras se recordaba ser paciente.

—Lance, amigo, James prácticamente está encima de Keith _TODO_ el día, listo para saltar sobre _cualquier_ cosa que haga como un cachorro rabioso de amor. Si eso no es gustar de alguien, NO SÉ QUE LO SEA—hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Hunk se cruzó de brazos, demasiado incómodo por la mirada entrecerrada que Lance tenía sobre él—. Y si te soy sincero, es MUY parecido a lo que haces tú.

Lance reaccionó exactamente como esperaba: abrió sus ojos azules de forma exagerada, gesticulando ampliamente con los brazos mientras chillaba con voz aguda.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Qu-? ¡Ja! ¡No! Hunk, estás _absolutamente_ loco si crees que me gusta Keith, o que a Griffin le _gusta_ Keith. ¿Quién podría si quiera e _namorarse_ de Keith Kogane?

Y mientras balbuceaba su engaño con las mejillas coloreadas, Lance se alejó hasta su habitación.

—Nunca mencioné amor—masculló Hunk, demasiado cansado de soportar al inconsciente de su amigo. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos y se dio la vuelta, en la cafetería debía haber algo que mejorara su humor.

En resumen, la vida de Lance en Garrison se redujo a despreciar a Keith, intentar superarlo y quejarse de él. Pero incluso todo ese amor no correspondido oculto en desprecio, no pudo prepararlo para el profundo sentimiento de injusticia que lo embargaría cuando, antes de las vacaciones de verano, un rumor empezara a rondar por los pasillos de los cadetes de primer nivel.

—Lance, debió ser horrible para ti.

Ashley, tan bonita y pecosa como siempre, con sus grandes ojos marones y coletas rubias, se colgó a su brazo después de la clase de química y Lance, que era una completo debilucho ante la nueva belleza femenina que empezaba a surgir entre las curvas juveniles de las niñas, se derritió frente a sus atenciones.

—¿Qué, nena?

Ashley parpadeó, casi confundida, se apartó de Lance unos centímetros y gesticuló, moviendo su nariz abultada—¿No lo sabes? Un chico de tercero, Connor Seun, oyó al profesor Wright hablando con la Almirante Sanda después del almuerzo, cuando entraban a la sala de profesores del ala B-5. Oyó que hablaban de una posible transferencia de la clase de pilotos de carga a pilotos caza.

La voz de Ashley bajó varios decibeles y se acercó tanto a Lance que rozó sus bonitos labios color rosa cereza contra la chaqueta de Lance y su perfume de flores obstruyó su respiración. Lance se hubiera concentrado más en los pequeños detalles de la hermosa Ashley si ella no hubiera mencionado las fatídicas palabras que entonó con tanta cautela:

—Dijeron que hubieran transferido el primer puesto en la clase de séptimo grado de pilotos de carga a pilotos caza si no fuera por la petición especial de Takashi Shirogane, para admitir a un nuevo alumno después de las pruebas finales de apertura para este periodo. Ese _eras tú_ , Lance, te iban a transferir a la clase de pilotos caza si Kogane no hubiese entrado.

La suave voz de la niña se entorpeció en sus oídos. Lance parpadeó, pero realmente no vio a Ashley, ni atendió a sus palabras. Por un breve momento el mundo se desvaneció ante Lance, desgarrándose en bordes brumosos y sonidos indefinibles que, lentamente, volvieron a construirse para dar paso a una terrible verdad.

" _Te iban a transferir a la clase de pilotos caza"_ resonó en su cabeza.

Keith le había robado su puesto en la clase de pilotos caza.

Ese… _maldito_ Kogane.

Lance había luchado, había entrenado por años desde que fuera un crío, con los dedos rasposos por empujar los controles gastados de su simulador viejo, el sueño de noches en vela acumuladas en sus ojeras todas las mañanas, y las lágrimas que derramó en el regazo de su madre al no pasar las últimas pruebas internacionales. Él, que al contrario de lo que pensaba todo el mundo, **SÍ** se había esforzado, **SÍ** había sudado por lo que ahora tenía, y **SÍ** había entrenado hasta el desfallecimiento. A él, cuyos padres reunían una cuantiosa cantidad de las ganancias que su restaurante podía generar junto a una buena suma de las ganancias de Verónica en Garrison para cubrir las exigencias básicas de su plaza…. ¿todo se le sería arrebatado de nuevo sin el mayor esfuerzo por un niño arrogante que, con seguridad, lo único que había hecho fuera pedirle a Shirogane con un resoplido caprichoso una plaza en el programa para obtenerlo? ¿Así, sin el mayor esfuerzo?

¡No! ¡No era justo!

—¿Lance?— con el dulce susurro confuso de Ashley, Lance volvió al presente. Tenía los pequeños puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos, sus dientes rechinaban y el picor de las lágrimas empezaba a acumularse en el rabillo de sus ojos.

Lance se levantó de su asiento sin apartar a Ashley, la niña exclamó, mas no lo paró ni dijo nada, anonada por su expresión furibunda.

Salió de aquel salón con algo muy claro en mente: encontraría a Keith Kogane y le daría la paliza de su vida. Sabía dónde encontrarlo, varias veces ya le había visto oculto entre los setos del invernadero, probablemente vagueando mientras el resto se quemaba las pestañas estudiando para pasar sus pruebas.

Efectivamente, allí estaba. A la media luz de las plantas nocturnas, la cabeza de cabello oscuro resaltaba entre las orquídeas, trompetas y jazmines, ligeramente inclinada junto una maseta de onagras amarillas. Lance entró a grandes zancadas dispuesto a empezar una riña, pero la figura extra que apareció a un costado de Keith lo sobresaltó.

Era el profesor Wright. Lance enseguida se ocultó tras una larga columna cargada de enredaderas, junto a grandes sacos de tierra apilados unos encima de otros que lograban ocultarlo a él y le daban una rendija libre para que sus ojos indiscretos pudiesen observar.

—Se ha quedado dormido otra vez, pensé que dejaría de estudiar tanto—susurró una indulgente voz detrás del profesor, la vista no era clara desde la posición de Lance, pero pudo reconocer la figura de Takashi Shirogane inclinándose para recoger a un Keith que, sorprendentemente, estaba noqueado por el sueño con todo su cabello sobre el rostro pálido y el uniforme arrugado bañado en pétalos caídos.

De los dedos de Kogane se deslizó un libro de mecánica avanzada antes de que Shiro lograra sostenerlo de forma correcta entre sus brazos.

—Se exige mucho, Takashi. Estás pidiendo demasiado de su parte.

—Adam…

—No, escúchame. Es un niño, es tu sobrino, lo sé. Es lo único que te queda de Ryou, ya lo has dicho. Lo adoras y es un piloto muy prometedor, la Almirante Sanda no lo hubiese aceptado si así no fuera y lo sabemos, nos lo ha demostrado pero… estás esperando mucho de él y él sólo actúa en consecuencia. No duerme bien para estudiar, no come bien para estudiar, ¿crees que no lo he visto caminar sólo a las clases, cómo lo acosan o cómo almuerza sólo en la cafetería? Sus calificaciones están al tope pero se duerme en cualquier parte y sus compañeros lo detestan porque no se detiene siquiera a saludar… se siente extraño en su propio cuerpo y no te escucha ni a ti ni a mí. Necesita ayuda, necesita volver…

—No qui-

—Tampoco quería ser adoptado, mucho menos ser huérfano. Henos aquí, Takashi.

El silencio de Shirogane hablaba de una profunda culpa, la postura del profesor Wright se suavizó, acercándose a Shiro con un conciliador toque en su hombro.

—Llévalo a terapia de nuevo— Lance logró escuchar de el tenue susurro que Adam deslizó junto a la oreja del otro hombre—, lo necesita, es necesario.

Hubo un ligero rose de telas que Lance no pudo comprender entre el reducido espacio que dejaban los sacos. Takashi inclinó su rostro junto al del profesor Wright y, por un segundo, Lance creyó que ambos hombres se estaban besando.

Dos de sus más grandes héroes… besándose.

Salió de aquel invernadero desinflado de toda la rabia que antes había llenado sus puños y apretado su pecho, mas por sobre todo aquello, salió con una nueva imagen del enigmático Keith Kogane.

Los rumores sobre el compromiso de profesor Wright y el capitán Shirogane llegaron a las bocas de los estudiantes días después y todos hicieron de la noticia un escándalo sensacionalista.

Para Lance, el cambio fue drástico; desde aquel día, empezó a ver a Keith no como el vago que se saltaba las horas libres perdiendo tiempo en el invernadero para llegar tarde a clases, sino como el dedicado estudiante que gastaba cada minuto de su tiempo en vigilia compensando con estudio teórico lo que su talento nato para el pilotaje, no podía suplantar. Lo vio entre azaleas, recitando partes de un motor, colado en la biblioteca después del toque de queda mientras dormía sobre un gran tomo de física, comiendo apresurado durante el almuerzo para llegar primero a los simuladores y adelantarse a sus prácticas de vuelo.

Lo vio luchando contra el sueño en plena clase, con montones de anotaciones descuidadas en su cuaderno y un lápiz pequeño entre sus dedos que el día anterior había estado casi nuevo.

Vio a Keith, _vio al verdadero Keith._

Lo vio como el estudiante que, tal como él, se esforzaba por alcanzar una meta. Uno que se merecía estar en donde estaba… uno que no le había robado nada a Lance y que, con su feroz determinación, no sólo alejaba personas si no que se trazaba con firmeza su futuro y sus exigencias.

De nuevo, y casi sin notarlo, se encontró siguiendo a Keith religiosamente.

Volvió a reverberar en su pecho el apasionado sentimiento del anhelo, pero al contrario de la vez anterior, Lance no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por acercarse. Estaba confundido, honestamente descolocado, aún había algo de desprecio en su pecho cada que lo observaba caminar por los pasillos o intervenir en clase, pero ese desprecio era empañado por sensaciones apacibles que se enrollaban como serpientes al sentimiento, inhabilitándolo por completo.

Y, por culpa de esa confusión, las vacaciones sorprendieron a Lance por su repentina llegada.

Creyó que al volver a Cuba las cosas serian más sencillas, el agua de mar lavaría los recuerdos de Keith, la risa de su familia. La consciencia del beso entre el profesor Wright y Shiro, y el orgullo de sus padres; la pena.

Pero no fue así, Lance encontró en cada rincón de su hogar un lugar para recordar a Keith y sus bonitos ojos cansados por el sueño. Lo atormentó en las playas de Varadero, en su habitación y en las mesas del restaurante familiar.

Estuvo allí, cada maldito segundo, recordándole a Lance que aún no sabía qué nombre ponerle al sentimiento que evocaba en él.

Fue el día de su doceavo cumpleaños y el de su hermana Rachel, cuando la familia McClain se dio el lujo de cerrar por esa noche su exclusivo restaurante para celebrar el cumpleaños de sus hijos menores, que Lance tal vez pudo ponerle nombre.

Su hermano Luis se había lucido con un enorme pastel que ya se había repartido, las personas pululaban por las mesas, despidiéndose de la velada mientras Rachel se paseaba con su vestido de organza a través de las mesas como una princesa mimada. Sofía, hija de unos inmigrantes italianos dueños de varios hoteles en la isla, lo arrastró a una parte solitaria de la cocina, riéndose con su cantarina vocecita que hacía reverberar los pasillos con su encanto juvenil.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Shhh—Sofía le chistó, asegurándose que nadie los hubiera seguido. Ella era una hermosa muchacha, dos o más palmos de alta que Lance, con la piel sonrosada apenas tocada por el sol, grandes ojos tiernos tan negros como su cabello lacio y bonitos labios rosados.

Lance no comprendía lo que Sofía quería hasta que, sin previo aviso, le tomó firmemente de las manos y le estampó un beso en los labios.

A Lance le había interesado Sofía desde que tuviera ocho años y le hubiera conocido bajo el resplandeciente sol de la playa, besarla había sido su gran fantasía desde entonces, pero de alguna manera el toque le supo insulso en ese momento.

Cuando ella se alejó con una gran sonrisa y él fantaseó en su lugar con largas pestañas enmarcando ojos violeta y labios muy finos arrugados en una expresión descontenta, finalmente su cerebro le informó de lo que estaba pasando.

Le gustaba Keith.

—Rayos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gustó?

Sofía, la tierna Sofía, parecía aterrada de haber hecho algo mal.

—No, no, no. Yo- Sólo- Sofía, no era-

—No te gustó—Ella suspiró, gordas lágrimas cayeron por su mejillas rellenas. Ella gimoteó, alejándose un paso y luego otro, aún ataviada en su bonito conjunto adornado con camuflaje militar rosa—. Ay, lo siento. No quise-

Lance no pudo pararla cuando ella se marchó corriendo, él estaba aterrado por su propia y exclusiva revelación.

De verdad… le gustaba Keith Kogane.

A pesar de todos los regalos que atestaron el auto de su padre esa noche, los cuales eran dignos de una excitada charla, el viaje a casa fue silencioso e incómodo. Rachel miró a Lance con estrechos ojos curiosos todo el camino, sabiendo que algo pasaba por la cabeza de su mellizo, pero no atreviéndose a preguntarle.

Francis, su padre, carraspeó para que Ángela parara de hurgar en la agenda de su teléfono, él rodó los ojos hacía sus hijos y ella comprendió.

—Mis príncipes, ¿por qué tan callados? ¿No les gustó la fiesta?

—A mi encantó, mi amigo Mateo me dio un peluche de unicornio rosa—Rachel admitió con facilidad.

—¿Y a ti, Lance? —insistió su padre.

Lance barbulló una afirmación mientras miraba por la ventana, con una de sus cajas de regalo firmemente apretada a su pecho como una armadura contra el ojo crítico de su madre.

—¿Y por qué no te gustó? Creí que te había encantado el pastel de Luis.

—¡Si me gustó!—completamente ofendido de que su madre siquiera llegara a insinuar que el pastel de 5 pisos de Luis había estado de todo menos delicioso, Lance casi le grita—Sólo… creo que estoy cansado…

—Está en shock porque Sofía lo besó—Rachel canturreó, con su usual picardía y sus perfectos dientes ya mudados en una fila blanca y perlada.

—NO-es-eso.

—¿Entonces si te besó?—su madre jadeó.

—¿Qué?—Su padre casi frena en seco, en su lugar miró a través del retrovisor al taciturno Lance apoyado contra la ventana—. ¿Te besó?

—Francis…

—Oh, Dios, crecen tan rápido.

Su padre lloriqueó un rato sobre el primer beso de su hijo menor hasta llegar a casa y hacerle prometer a Rachel que no le haría algo parecido ocultándole un suceso "tan importante". Desempacaron y no se discutió más sobre Lance y su primer beso por esa noche. Fueron a dormir y todo quedó olvidado para todos.

Para todos… excepto para Lance. Porque el problema no era el beso, el problema era Keith y sus sentimientos por él. Lance sabía que había hombres que le gustaban otros hombres y mujeres a otras mujeres. Madre se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo, cuando su hermano Marco confesara ser gay a los 14 y él no entendiera a la tierna edad de 9 años. Era normal, natural, como sus tías Barbara y Gloria, que estaban casadas.

Era normal… en el mundo de Lance.

Pero ahora, él siempre había estado convencido de que le gustaban las niñas, eran bonitas y se reían precioso, nunca le había interesado otra cosa. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo le gustaría un niño? ¿Y por qué Keith? ¿Por qué el arrogante, solitario y extraño Keith?

Las preguntas no le dejaron dormir con tranquilidad. Lance vio, frustrado, como su reloj de mesa marcó las doce en punto, se echó las sábanas de encima, tomó su peluche de tiburón y bajó las escaleras de la casa, pasando por la cocina y abriendo la puerta del patio para sentarse en la acera y hundir sus dedos en el pasto fresco, mientras se apoyaba en su gran peluche mirando las estrellas.

"¿Por qué Keith?" se preguntó de nuevo, viendo las brillantes constelaciones inmutables en el firmamento.

Pasó un rato, los sonidos de la noche no le dieron respuesta.

—Ey, mi príncipe— la suave voz de su madre le sobresaltó, el carraspeo de su bata de dormir le avisó que se estaba sentando junto a él. Lance volteó, y con un puchero, dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de su madre.

—Mami…

—¿Qué sucede? Mi Lancey no está tan callado por nada—la voz de Ángela era suave y compresiva, su mano cálida bajó hasta el cabello de Lance y le acarició. El toque lo hizo sentir seguro, porque nada podía estar mal si estaba con mamá.

—Tengo miedo.

—Mmm ¿y de qué?

—De Keith.

—¿Quién es Keith? ¿Marco te contó historias de terror de nuevo antes de dormir?

—No, Keith no es un monstruo—En la cabeza de Lance, todo fuese más sencillo si Keith fuese un simple monstruo de una de las historias de Marco— Keith es un chico.

Sintió a su madre tensarse.

—¿Keith… te ha hecho algo? ¿Te está molestando?

—¡NO!—Lance saltó en su lugar, apartándose del regazo de su madre, recto y en guardia, con su peluche entre los brazos – ¡Keith no haría eso! Bueno… no a mí, a todos… sólo cuando estamos en clases de vuelo y quiere lucirse, aún es molesto. Pero… Keith no le haría bullying a nadie… de hecho— la voz de Lance bajó hasta volverse un susurro, pero el silencio de la noche le permitió a Ángela escuchar lo siguiente: —, era yo quien molestaba a Keith.

—Lance McClain Serrano— él se lo esperaba, la reprimenda de su madre, con los brazos cruzados y su voz de "estoy absolutamente decepcionada de ti". Pero no esperaba que ese simple gesto en su madre presionara suficientemente fuerte su pecho como para hacerle llorar.

—Es que… —el nudo en su garganta se liberó, e hipando, intentó explicarse—, él era tan arrogante, lo hacía bien en todo, todo era per-perfecto en él. Parecía no esforzarse en nada, y por más- por más que yo intentara siempre terminaba por debajo de él… siempre- siempre- —paró, y se limpió una mejilla con la manga. Ángela no se acercó para ayudarlo, aún cruzada de brazos—y era tan bonito y sus ojos, ¡Mamá! Sus ojos son muy lindos… pero no es una chica, no es una niña y a mí me gusta, se supone que sólo me gustan las chicas como a Marco solo le gustan los chicos… entonces yo- yo-

—Lance, mi niño. Ey, ya. Entendí, ¿ok? Ven aquí—Con esas manos amorosas de madre, Ángela lo atrajo de nuevo a su regazo, limpiándole las lágrimas y sonándole la nariz, ella le dio palmaditas en la espalda y suaves palabras de consuelo hasta que el llanto de Lance se volviera menos que un hipido— ¿estás mejor ahora?

Lance asintió, con los ojos hinchados.

—Sí, ma.

Hubo un breve silencio, los sonidos de la playa lejana irrumpieron con una calma apabullante y los grillos siguieron con su canto nocturno.

—Entonces… ¿quién es Keith?

—Keith es mejor piloto de la clase de pilotos caza. Es sobrino de Takashi Shirogane.

—Y le tienes envidia.

Lance estuvo tentado a decir que no.

—Sí—suspiró, la declaración fue un peso menos en su pecho.

—Por eso lo molestaste.

—Es que él…

—Sin excusas.

Lance barbulló, aún aplastado al pecho de su madre, escuchando su corazón y el vibrante sonido de su voz en su esternón.

—No son excusas. Iba a ser transferido a la clase de pilotos caza si él no hubiese ocupado la plaza.

—¿Y por eso lo molestabas?

Lance iba a decir que sí, pero repentinamente se dio cuenta que molestaba a Keith incluso antes de que supiera sobre el rumor de su fallida transferencia.

—No. Lo hacía porque él era muy perfecto, él no me hacía… no me hace caso… me hace sentir inútil porque él hace todo bien, siento que me esfuerzo tanto como él pero no logro lo mismo. Y aún así… me gusta mucho. Él me encanta, pero yo no soy nada para él. Siento como… como si no mereciera estar junto a él, no importa todo lo que practique, él siempre será mejor que yo y nunca me va a hacer caso.

Su madre tatareó, arrullándolo. Lance se hundió en esa fácil comodidad por un rato mientras cerraba los ojos, olvidando por completo a Keith y su problemática existencia, al menos por unos segundos.

Finalmente, después de un minuto, la voz de su madre rompió el silencio.

—Cuando tenía tu edad, Lance, aprendí algo crucial en la vida. Cuando siento que el mundo está luchando contra mí para perjudicarme con todas sus fuerzas… tal vez sea yo, luchando contra todo el mundo con toda mi terquedad. Tal vez, sólo tal vez y sólo a veces, no queremos ver lo que el otro ve desde su lugar.

Como al cansado Keith en clases de física, se recordó Lance. A Keith entre azaleas, frustrado por no entender la teoría básica de la fusión en un motor híbrido, Keith sólo y triste en su mesa apartada de la cafetería y su desgarradora entereza al enfrentar el acoso de otros estudiantes.

Tal vez… y sólo tal vez, para Keith las cosas no eran tan perfectas.

—A veces la realidad está tan clara frente a nosotros que no queremos dejar la nuestra por comodidad. Y, de nuevo, a veces, no luchamos contra el mundo… si no contra nosotros mismos—Lance se sonó la nariz, apartándose del regazo de su madre para mirarla a los ojos, como siempre, encontró tal seguridad en los ojos oscuros de su madre, una seguridad ante la cual no podía mentir—. Te gusta este chico Keith, ¿por qué te molesta?

—Porque me gustan las niñas.

—¿Y qué en eso detiene que te gusten los niños? Hemos tenido esta charla antes.

—El tío Alfred dice que a nadie le pueden cambiar los gustos de un día a otro, que así nacemos y no cambiamos, y a mí me gustaban sólo las niñas.

—¿Quién es el profesional en sexualidad? ¿Tu tío Alfred, que es mecánico, o yo y mi magister, Lance?—en un dramatismo fingido, Ángela apoyó una mano en su pecho por completo ofendida.

Lance rió.

—Tú.

—Bien, esa soy yo. Quiero que duermas bien hoy, consultes con la almohada si te gusta de verdad este chico Keith, y me avises por la mañana, ¿sí? Lo resolveremos juntos.

—Sí.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, ella dejó un beso en su frente y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose para Lance justo como debía sentirse un abrazo de mamá.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?—Rachel estaba en pijama en el filo de la puerta, mirándolos con las cejas juntas y un mohín en los labios.—¿Lance estaba llorando?

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí, bebé llorón.

—Rachel, no le hables así a tu hermano.

La pequeña niña barbulló, acercándose hasta su madre para sentarse a su lado y abrazarla del otro costado.

—Pero es verdad, Lance siempre llora.

—Nunca digas siempre.

Ambos mellizos riñeron, y con aquella particular manera de interactuar entre mellizos que Ángela aún no entendía, Rachel levanto el ánimo de Lance.

—¿Van a dormir juntos hoy?—les preguntó al subir las escaleras.

—Sí—respondieron en conjunto, agarrados de manos mientras subían de dos en dos hasta la vieja habitación que compartieran antes de pedir sus propias piezas. Ella los arropó, conforme con la particular forma que Rachel tenía para consolar a Lance. Así, ambos durmieron acurrucados junto al otro, como hiciesen cuando eran unos pequeños bebés que no sabían reconocer donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

Sólo un mes y medio después, Lance volvió a Garrison de sus vacaciones con dos cosas muy claras en su mente: le gustaba Keith y le gustaban tanto las niñas como los niños y eso estaba bien.

Así que siguió en su silenciosa rutina de seguir a Keith, apreciando cada minuto que podía robar entre azaleas, noches en vela, o clases ruidosas. Lo vio, consciente de lo que sentía, atrapado por su sonrisa arrogante y su descarada tenacidad.

—¿No te vas a quejar más de Kogane?—Hunk le preguntó en un almuerzo, ante su extraña actitud.

—¿Debería?— Lance suspiró, observando sin mucha sutileza la espalda recta de Keith, sentado en su auto designada mesa en el rincón.

—No lo sé, tú dime –Hunk le dio un bocado a su desayuno y bufó, viendo la tonta sonrisa suave que Lance esbozó cuando Keith pareció balancear sus pies bajo la mesa con algo que parecía satisfacción—. No lo has superado, es obvio. Pero ahora lo miras otra vez como _"Oh, es tan hermoso, inteligente y osado. Ooooh, me derrito con su espectacular sonrisa"_ que como _"Te lanzare todos los insultos que conozco para que nadie se entere que me derrito por ti."_

—¡Oyeee, Hunk! ¿De qué lado estás?

Hunk dudó, mirando entre Keith y Lance. Vaciló de nuevo y suspiró al tomar una decisión que, por la expresión de su rostro, no era por completo de su agrado.

—De su lado no, creo que contigo. Él probablemente me degollaría con esa cosa que lleva encima todo el día… como un cuchillo grueso ¿Por qué no le confiscaron eso? A mí me confiscaron un cortaúñas cuando entré.

A pesar del entendimiento de Hunk por el tema, no volvieron a hablar de ello en voz alta. Lance siguió observando a Keith desde lejos y todo se mantuvo en calma por un tiempo.

Por un tiempo… hasta _ese_ día.

 _Él_ día, cuando todo cambió.

Había estado soñando con playas cálidas y olas altas del Caribe, con tablas de surf en forma de tiburón y pizza parlanchina que manejaba motos de agua. Pero, de un momento a otro, Lance cayó de su tabla al agua, se hundió lentamente en el azul profundo, pataleó y gritó, pero sólo las burbujas de su aliento escaparon de su boca.

En algún momento, Lance se resignó a morir ahogado dentro de su sueño, pero en su lugar descendió hasta las profundidades oscuras y al llegar al fondo, la arena no lo recibió, si no la suave textura de la piel caliente. El agua oscura onduló y de pronto ya no era agua si no cabello sedoso, negro como el carbón, enredado entre sus dedos, y la piel que rosaba, resbalosa contra la suya. El aire caliente cosquilleaba en su piel, y los ligeros besos que unos labios delgados dejaban en sus mejillas, quintándole el aliento poco a poco como un dulce veneno extraño, excitantes.

Unos ojos se abrieron ante él entre la inmensa oscuridad, claros y tan bonitos como la primera vez que los hubiese visto. Keith le sonrió entonces, recostado a su lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas y manos apretadas al rostro de Lance. Su risa, clara y fascinante, permaneció cosquilleando en los sentidos de Lance hasta que despertó en etapas de su sueño lúcido…

Se revolvió, aún con la pesadez del sueño sobre su cuerpo, las sábanas se sentían rasposas contra su piel tibia y antes de que Lance entendiera por si sólo el porqué, su entrepierna punzó, atrapada y despierta entre sus muslos temblorosos.

—Oh…

Era una erección… su primera erección, y fue soñando con Keith.

Esa madrugada, Lance descubrió otra cosa: el sutil placer que sus manos sudorosas sobre su entrepierna, mientras volvía a recrear al sonriente Keith de mejillas sonrosadas y silencioso candor, podían darle. Se corrió sobre aquellas manos y por aquella imagen, tan avergonzado y excitado por una nueva perspectiva de su joven vida que temía por su corazón inquieto, el cual retumbaba contra sus oídos sensibles por un orgasmo temprano tan avasallante que lo había dejado sin aliento.

No pudo volver a mirar a Keith en clase sin sonrojarse, apretar sus piernas firmemente y pensar en la divina sensación que era imaginarlo, a él, tan serio e indiferente, siendo todo menos serio u indiferente.

La vergüenza lo alcanzó hasta cada clase y practica, y cuando tuvieran su primera clase de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y se vieran obligados a compartir las duchas comunales por primera vez, Lance entró en pánico. Para su alivió, Keith se negó a desprender la toalla de su cintura hasta que cada uno de los estudiantes varones se hubiese bañado y vestido para ir a su próxima clase.

La profesora incluso tuvo que entrar a buscarlo a los vestidores, de los cuales salió perfectamente vestido y perfectamente regañado. Y así fue como la peor catástrofe que Lance pudo haber sufrido en su mente adolescente de 12 años, se evitó.

Pero eso no impidió que siguiera pensando en Keith, a cada momento, en el pleno frenesí de su despertar sexual, demasiado sensible y embelesado como para contener aquel sentimiento sólo para sí por más tiempo. Fue inevitable que aquello pasara tarde o temprano.

Tenía que hacer algo contra eso, necesitaba expulsarlo.

Por ello, Lance se encontró pidiéndole un día al otro niño con una convincente expresión de circunstancias que lo acompañara detrás de una arboleda reseca dentro de las instalaciones de Garrison, donde nadie podría verlos.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

Lance no dijo nada al principio, el verano le había dado su estirón y finalmente podía ver a Keith cara a cara, pero la renovada visión no despertó en él alguna valentía que lo empujara a superar su nerviosismo para decirle a Keith porqué lo había citado allí de un solo golpe.

Lance necesitaba un empujón.

—Bueno…

— **¿Qué-Quieres?**

Lance abrió la boca, mas nada salió. Su estómago estaba revuelto, le sudaban las manos y su corazón estaba martilleando como un taladro contra sus costillas tan fuerte que no le permitía pensar con claridad.

—T-tú…

—¿Yo **QUÉ**?

—T-tú- ¡Me gustas más que las chicas!

El grito tal vez pudo haber sido escuchado por todo Garrison o sólo por ellos, no importó realmente. Lance vio a Keith quedarse casi petrificado, luego, lentamente, abrió sus ojos violetas con tal asombro en ellos que Lance temió haber hecho algo mal.

—Lo siento, quiero- es que- me gustas mucho, me gustas desde que llegaste, me gustas mucho, mucho, en verdad, tanto… y en verdad perdóname por haberte molestado yo sólo quería-

¡Pum!

Si Lance se hubiese concentrado más en Keith y no en el tartamudeo de sus palabras, se hubiese enterado de que Keith estaba entrando en pánico en plena confesión, sorprendido por su propia revelación de estar, absoluta e innegablemente, prendado de Lance.

Y su solución para callar a Lance, tan práctica en su cabeza llena de pánico, fue callarlo de un puñetazo.

Lance apenas sintió el impacto que lo hizo trastrabillar hacia atrás, la caliente corriente de sangre que cayó de sus labios, por el contrario, fue tan real como el jadeo de Keith al darse cuenta de su acción.

Ambos miraron con grandes ojos aterrorizados cuando Lance se cubrió la boca, escupió y dejó caer entre la espesa sangre rojiza el pequeño y último diente de leche de su dentadura.

—Lo- —Keith tartamudeó, sus ojos, claros e incrédulos, estaban llenos de un sentimiento que Lance, con su corta edad, no pudo identificar—. Lo siento.

Y se echó a correr, huyendo, como Lance aprendería, Keith tendía a hacer.

Le dijo a la enfermera que se resbaló y golpeó con su boca el filo de una escalera más tarde ese día, sólo Hunk y Verónica se enteraron de la verdadera historia detrás del último diente caído de Lance. Quizás, por la expresión compungida de Takashi Shirogane cuando lo viera pasar por los pasillos sonriendo sin su diente viejo, habría alguien más enterado del vergonzoso suceso.

Pero a Lance no le importó mucho, un nuevo diente crecería.

Le importó más la ardiente impresión del rechazo, de su primera decepción amorosa. Aquello si pesó en su pecho y pensamiento, por meses, hasta que se convenciera a sí mismo de que Keith no podía ganarle incluso en el propio terreno de su mente.

A pesar de que fue Keith quien le inició en su carrera sobre el amor y el suave placer adolescente, encontró consuelo en otros brazos. Se volvió novio de Sofía, la dueña de su primer beso, el verano del siguiente año, antes de cumplir trece, para romper con ella poco después a causa de la lejanía y la inmadurez.

Keith siguió creciendo, durmiendo sobre las azaleas, consiguió amigos, y Lance un novio en la guarnición, un chico llamado Sajid, el primero en versarlo en las muestras de amor sobre la cama. Fue torpe y extraño al principio, pero Lance agradeció la experiencia poco después.

Hubo rumores sobre una nueva misión que Shirogane comandaría, luego de ello hubo más sobre el profesor Adam Wright rompiendo su compromiso de años con Shiro debido a malos entendidos que se mantuvieron herméticos para todo el que hurgara. Ambos hombres no volvieron a verse juntos y a las pocas semanas se dijo que Shirogane ya se había mudado a otros dormitorios distintos a los de Wright.

Lance no le prestó mucha atención, su propia ruptura vendría relativamente pronto en el tiempo luego de ello.

Después de Sajid hubo muy pocos, y mientras su madre creía que su edad en ascenso era un permiso tácito para destapar su vida sexual en la mesa del desayuno, Lance veía a Keith desde lejos y en silencio, apreciando al joven hombre en que se convertiría, un gran piloto, seguramente… la próxima gran estrella de Garrison.

Sin previo aviso, ocurrió el incidente en Kerberos.

Y todo lo que Keith pudo ser, todo lo que Lance pudo apreciar de él en un futuro como un colega y no como el fiero muchacho que le rompiera un diente al confesarse a los doce años, se esfumó el día en que lo expulsaron por mal comportamiento. Como siempre, Keith aceptó todo con entereza y seguridad, y se fue de Garrison como llegó: con la barbilla alzada y caminando entre cadetes con la seguridad de un león.

Lance comprendió a pocos días extrañando la presencia de Keith en su vida, tan intangible y sutil como era, que nunca lo había superado y así rompió con su novia del momento, su traviesa Jenny.

Y desde allí, sufrió en silencio la ausencia de una risa que apenas había logrado escuchar arrancar a uno de los amigos de Keith cuando se encontraron en un pasillo, de su voz ronca recitando partes de un motor entre plantas húmedas cuando lo espiaba y del brillo de sus ojos violeta cada que ponía sus ojos sobre la pantalla del simulador. El puesto de piloto caza se le fue dado para llenar la plaza sobrante pero el logro no se sintió satisfactorio para Lance.

Tal cosa parecía insulsa y sin brillo, no había verdaderas razones por las cuales estar feliz.

Por su desgarrador anhelo, no fue una sorpresa para él cómo aquella noche tomó aquellos binoculares nocturnos y lo reconoció sólo por su peinado, no fue sorpresa ni siquiera para Hunk, porque Lance entendía que estaba intoxicado por Keith desde hace mucho tiempo. Que sus ojos, su risa o su determinación nunca se borrarían de su blando corazón renuente.

Keith estaba impreso en Lance a fuego vivo, tan profundo e innegable que dolía.

Así que lo siguió, lo siguió hasta el león azul y asumió la misión que este le encomendó. Le siguió por el espacio, hasta una princesa que los presionó y retó hasta desfallecer.

Lo siguió… hasta que esa risa resonó de nuevo en sus oídos y se percató de que lo estaba siguiendo, con dientes y uñas, dándolo todo.

Sin importar el precio.

Comprendió que, ni siquiera coquetear con Allura o con cualquier otro podría arrebatar a Keith de su joven corazón, que tan ingenuamente se había entregado a los primeros ojos bonitos que lograron despertar algo en él.

—Sabes, creo que ya no te odio tanto.

Keith rió de nuevo, la larga fila de dientes y sus colmillos inusualmente largos cegando a Lance y a su cordura. Aún cubierto de baba verde, esposados y sudorosos en ese comedor alteano. Lance podía ver por qué se enamoró del joven y torpe chico Kogane, que se escondía entre plantas y ceños fruncidos para evitar el contacto social.

—Creo que yo tampoco.

No importa si era a los 11, a los 12 u a los 18, Lance siempre se enamoraría de Keith.

Así eran las cosas para él.

Keith volvió a sonreír, sus mejillas, tan sonrojadas como las de Lance y su abierta expresión, se congelaron por un minuto, vaciló ante la mirada apreciativa que le dirigía. Carraspeó, sonrojándose de nuevo con el tono más delicioso que Lance podría alguna vez describir.

Quizás, si Lance no estaba equivocado, Keith no era tan indiferente después de todo, ni mucho menos, inalcanzable.

El tiempo le dio la razón, no mucho después, a pesar de que se sintiera como una eternidad. Bajo las estrellas traslúcidas de un observatorio y una guerra agonizante, entre besos dados con la certeza de amarse, cuando comprendiera que Keith había hecho su propio y particular viaje, al igual que él.

Allí, justo allí, empezó su historia.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Finalmente! Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.

Este fanfic fue hecho antes de la temporada 8 así que me siento mil veces más orgullosa de haber escrito este OS para Lance. Esto es una pequeña precuela de mi fanfic "Excepto a Ti", tenía que aclarar más puntos sobre la infancia de Lance, porque aunque sé que algunos tienen al personaje muy sobrevalorado, no quita que es un **gran** personaje y que se merece todo el amor del mundo y aún más después de todo el desastre de la temporada 8. Esto prácticamente funciona como una conexión (junto a otro one-shot que debo escribir) para empezar con la secuela de "Excepto a Ti" llamada "Además de Ti".

Tenía que escribir "Desde su Juventud" porque quería darles a todos el contexto en el que ese Lance bisexual declarado y completamente abierto de su gusto por Keith de EAT se había desarrollado, y para ello fue crucial 1) Su madre y 2) Que se acercara más a Keith en su juventud. En EAT lo menciono, la madre de Lance es sexóloga y esto pudo ayudar a Lance a sentirse más cómodo con sus gustos y ser más abierto (para los que tienen curiosidad, Francis, su padre, es amo de casa y administrador del restaurante. Con cinco hijos y un restaurante de lujo que administrar, este hombre las tiene difícil).

También quería demostrar el hermoso lazo que tiene con su hermana Rachel (que en mi headcanon, como en el de muchos, es su melliza) y con Verónica, ella siendo su inspiración original para entrar a Garrison es una idea que nunca saldrá de mi cabeza. También tengo varios hc sobre la familia de Lance y uno de ellos es que son una familia acomodada (más no rica) con un negocio familiar (y con una granja, algo que imagine antes de la última temporada) y allí está. También DEBÍA hacer la escena del tan famoso puñetazo quita diente de leche que a la mayoría le gustó en EAT y el que escribí sólo como una broma plot twist, no pensé que les gustara tanto, así que allí va de nuevo desde el punto de vista de Lancey (el cual debería agradecer por el favor, sufría su mismo problema de dientes de leche renuentes y aún tengo una muela de mi infancia -una suerte, porque no hay otra que la remplace- el caso es que es irritante).

Para los que no han leído EAT ("Excepto a Ti") les invito a encontrarla en mi perfil, con los primeros capítulos podrán entender mucho del comportamiento de Keith y su reticencia hacía Lance. Es un fanfic bonito en palabras de otras personas, no confío en la mía, llego a ser muy entusiasta con mis ideas. Finalmente, di un vistazo de la relación de Adam y Shiro, porque, obviamente Adam no muere en EAT y me sorprende que nadie se preguntara qué ocurrió con él. Es canónico que terminó con Shiro y no en excelentes términos, esa es su historia, tampoco indica que ellos no vuelvan a encontrarse en un futuro y Allura deba recibir algunas explicaciones.

Hasta aquí, creo que ha sido todo, espero les haya agradado la lectura, gracias por haberse paseado por aquí. ¡Besos enormes, nos vemos en el próximo fic!


End file.
